Neo Queen Serenity's New Future
by Sailor Garnet
Summary: After an argument with Mamoru, Usagi wishes to see what the future would be like if they broke up. She is then transported to the 30th. century and finds out. Seiya/Usagi.
1. A Fight and A Wish

NOTICE: I do not own Sailor Moon. She belongs to Naoko Takeuchi. I'm just a fan, and this is my original fan-fiction story. Please read, review, and enjoy!

Setting: Post Sailor Stars.

/

It was a warm, breezy day as Usagi sat sulking over her soda in the ice cream shop. She and Mamoru had just a huge blow up on the telephone. She couldn't remember when she was this angry! She had told him she was a "slightly tired" of hearing about his lab partner at Harvard, Bridget. For a while now he had been writing to her about how funny, nice, helpful, and everything else she was. She was an "A" student in chemistry; she was helping him to perfect is English; blah, blah, blah. She didn't mind him having platonic girl friends in Japan or America, but she felt his writing was too mushy. In their monthly telephone call, she had told him so; the back and forth started, then escalated. Usagi's last words to Mamoru before hang up was, "I hope you two are very happy together, Mamoru! Good bye!"

Now she was reflecting on their fight. Grant it, they hadn't broken up. She was just angry, and she wanted it to sink into Mamoru's head that she was tired of hearing about Bridget. She sighed heavily and crossed her arms. Maybe in about, oh, three or four she'd write back to apologize for her tone

(and her tone only!).

Then, her thoughts were interrupted by a familiar voice. "What's wrong, Usagi? I've never seen you this upset before!".

Usagi looked up to see the green haired Guardian of Time giving her a concerned look.

"Setsuna! Are you here by yourself?"

"Yes...Usagi, what's wrong? Did you have a fight with one of the girls?"

"No...I had a huge fight with Mamoru!"

"You're calling him MAMORU!? It must have been serious!"

"Well, lately he's been writing about his Harvard chemistry partner a lot. He's just been gushing about her. You know, about how she's an "A" student, how she shows him around town, how nice she is, on and on. I told him in a telephone conversation this morning that I was tired of hearing about her! Me and him started going back and forth, and before I knew it, we were going at each other. I finally told them I hoped they'd be happy with each other, said a harsh goodbye, and hung up".

Setsuna looked her princess with a bit of concern, when said, "I know Mamoru still loves you. I'm sure you two will get back together again soon. Long distance relationships can be difficult".

"I...I just...ugh! I just don't know that I TRUST him right now. At this point, I wonder what the future would be like without him! I'm just so aggravated at him!"

"Usagi, this will blow over soon! You can't act on this feeling of anger and distrust you have right now!"

The Moon Senshi let out another deep sigh. "I suppose your right, Setsuna."

"Look, why don't you go shopping with girls? It's a beautiful Saturday afternoon. Don't sit here sulking over your empty coke class! Go do something what will put yourself in a good mood and get your mind off your fight!"

Usagi tried to smile as she replied, "Maybe your right. Thanks, Setsuna".

--

Usagi walked slowly up toward toward her house. She unlocked the door and called

out, "Hello, is anyone home?" no one answered. Her Mom and Dad had gone off shopping early that morning; Shingo was obviously out with some of his friends; even Luna was out. She drug herself up stairs to her room, dropped her purse on the floor, and fell backwards onto her bed. Over the last few months, it felt as if her and Mamoru were growing apart. There letters had grown considerably less frequent, then he had started writing about Bridget. At first, he wrote about all of his friends at Harvard. Then, they became more and more focused about Bridget. At times she really wondered what the future without Mamoru would be like. Surely her not marrying Mamoru wouldn't make Crystal Tokyo disappear! It just seemed as though the spark in their romance wasn't there anymore.

"I wonder what the future would be like without Mamoru," she whispered. Then, even louder, she said, "I WANT to know that the future would be like without Mamoru and I getting married!"

Suddenly, the ceiling began to turn a violet color and swirl. Usagi felt herself being pulled upward into the churning mass, then swirling through time and space.

"I'm time traveling!" she realized.

Several moments later, she felt herself falling. Then, BAM! she looked up and realized she was in a rose garden. She heard a frantic voice over her.

"MOTHER! What happened? Are you okay!?"

Usagi looked up expecting to see Chibiusa, but this girl was no Chibiusa! She did have her hair style, but hair was midnight black, and she had violet eyes. No, she wasn't Chibiusa, that was for sure!

(Chapter 2 coming soon!)


	2. A New Daughter and A Startling Rivalry

NOTICE: I do not own Sailor Moon. She belongs to Naoko Takeuchi. I'm just a fan, and this my original fan-fiction story!

I should note that I've made Michiru and Haruka cousins in this story. (I liked them better that way!)

(Thanks for the nice reviews, y'all !)

Usagi took a deep breathe. The little girl stood over her with a worried look in her eyes.

"Mommy?" she said with a tremble in her voice.

"Uh, I'm okay! I just, um, tripped. I guess I'm just a little clumsy today". Usagi pulled herself up and grabbed the crown that had obviously fallen off of her head. Yes, this was definitely Crystal Tokyo. Then she looked down and realized she was no longer wearing the knee high, sleeveless pink dress and white sandals she had put on that morning. She was wearing a beautiful cream dress with a puffy skirt and puffy sleeves. It was a light cream color, except for a split in the middle of her the skirt, which was white; also, she had a sash and bow in the back that was white. Her white angel wings and crown completed the royal outfit.

"This isn't Neo-Queen Serenity's original dress in the 30th. century," thought a bewildered Usagi. "The only thing that's the same are my wings and my crown".

"Mommy, are you sure your okay? You look a little dazed".

Usagi immediately pulled her attention back to the little black haired stranger. She was a very cute little girl.

She had Usagi's hair, and her pigtails went down to the bottom of her back. She had on a sailor school outfit, a light blue skirt and sailor collar with a white shirt and pink bow on her chest.

"Yes! Yes, I'm fine, dear. Um, why don't we head back to the palace?" she said looking at the building.

Suddenly her thoughts were interrupted by a familiar voice. "Queen Serenity! Hoshiko!"

"HOTARU!" Usagi screamed in her mind. Her next thought was, "Hoshiko!? That must be my new daughter's name".

"Hi, Hotaru!" cried Hoshiko waving her hand high in the air.

Hotaru stopped. "Hoshiko! We're suppose to be at the training grounds right now, remember!?"

"Oh! Haruka's going to give us some training today! I forgot! Mommy just had a fall a few minutes ago, and I didn't want to leave her!"

Sailor Saturn turned her attention to the Queen. "Are you okay, Usagi?"

"Oh, yes, Hotaru. I just made a wrong step and lost my footing. Really, I don't thinks there's anything to be worried about besides a few grass stains".

"Well, okay, if your sure".

"Absolutely! Now go on, Haruka will be waiting for you!"

"Alright!" the two girls said in harmony. Hotaru grabbed Hoshiko by the hand and Usagi watched as they ran off.

"Maybe I'll just have a look inside the palace", thought Usagi as she walked up toward the colossal structure.

--

When she first stepped inside the palace, everything seemed silent. HA-CHEW! Usagi almost jumped out of her skin at the sound of the sneeze. HA-CHEW! HA-CHEW! Usagi walked down the hall to find out where the sneezes were going from. She traced them to Michiru, who was in a large library.

"Michiru?"

A red eyed Michiru looked up from her box of tissues and tried to smile. "Hello, Usagi. I hope I...HA-CHEW! I hope I'm not not being to annoying with all of my sneezing! It's just that the springtime pollen gets to me, and my allergies start flaring up. Maybe that's why I love the underwater plants, because the don't mess with me!" she joked.

Michiru sniffed heavily and sighed and continued. "Hopefully I'll be better by tonight. I'd hate to have a sneezing fit at the your dinner."

"What dinner is that!?" thought Usagi frantically.

The Sea Senshi continued. "I always like hearing what the Crystal Tokyo Science Research Center is developing. You know, I've told this many times before, but I'll say again - it was nice of you to give Mamoru the Presidency of the CTSRC. I...HA-CHEW! I hope Rei and Setsuna will give him room to breathe tonight during the reception. You know, I wish they'd stop this rivalry. I hate to see their friendship strained because they're in a heated competition for Mamoru. I know it's been a year or so since Bridget died in the lab accident, and Mamoru is very kind and attentive to both of them - HA-CHEW! It's just, maybe he's not ready to start another romantic relationship right now. HA-CHEW!

Stunned, Usagi found all she could do was nod yes. After a moment, she said, "Oh, sure, Michiru! I..."

"HA-CHEW!"

"Maybe I should leave you alone so you can rest. Have you taken some medicine?"

"Yes, thank you; I just have to wait-HA-CHEW!-for it to kick in".

Usagi walked out of the library stupefied. "I gave Mamoru the presidency of the Crystal Tokyo Research Center!?" she thought. "He was obviously married to Bridget, then she died. Does that mean I end the relationship in the 20th. century, or did he? And Rei and Setsuna! Michiru says they're in a "heated rivalry" over him!? Wait, if I have Hoshiko for my daughter, and Mamoru's not my husband, then just who the heck is my king!?" she thought to herself.

Suddenly, she spotted a what looked like a maid in the hall. "Excuse me!"

The maid looked up, rather surprised. She made a quick bow, and asked, "What can I do for you, my Queen!?"

"Um, I was wondering if you could fetch the king for me?" asked Usagi who was still in a daze.

"Yes, your highness!"

"Would you tell him I'll be outside, um, in the rose garden, right outside of those doors?" she said as she pointed to the doors she come through just fifteen minutes ago.

"Yes, Queen Serenity! Right away!" the maid bowed quickly once more, then hurried off to find the king.

Usagi walked back out into the rose garden, her heart pounding fast with every beat. Just who would her king be!?

--

Note: The name is Hoshiko is a combination of the words star and child in Japanese.

(Chapter 3 coming soon!)


	3. King Seiya

NOTICE: I do not won Sailor Moon. She belongs to Naoko Takeuchi. I'm just a fan and this is my original fan-fiction story!

/

Usagi paced nervously back and forth as she waited for her mystery king. She felt her pounding hard, and she tried to collect all of her thoughts; then, she heard footsteps, and a familiar voice that made her heart melt.

"You wanted to see me, my sweet Odango!?"

"Seiya!" she gasped. Shouldn't she have known all the time? She stared at the him. He looked quiet dashing and handsome in the cream suit he was wearing.

"You did send for me, didn't you?" he asked, smiling.

"Oh Yes! I just...I wanted to know if you had any thoughts about the dinner tonight?"

"No, not really. It's the 31st. century, and I think you and Mamoru are over your tenseness. Is this what it's about, Mamoru?"

"Seiya, I..." she looked around to see if there was another human being around. "Maybe we should go inside the palace, someplace more private."

"Maybe to our room," he said sweetly as slipped his arm around her gave her a peck on the cheek.

"Oh, of course," she said blushing as they walked toward the palace.

--

Finally, they made it to their bedroom. Seiya opened the door and Usagi entered quickly. She saw down on the wide, cushy bed and looked around. It was the most beautiful bedroom she had ever seen. It had light purple curtains that matched exactly with the king size bed spread. White carpets were scattered around the room.

Lamps, tapestries and other decorations trimmed in purple and white filled the room and covered beautiful imported pine furniture.

"Now, odango," said the king pulling his queen closer to him, "what's wrong?"

"Seiya, sweet Seiya, you won't believe me when I tell you".

"Tell me what's wrong," he said, giving her a kiss on the forehead.

"I don't know how to begin. You see, when I woke up this morning, I was in the 20th. century, and now I'm in the 31st. century!"

Seiya gave her puzzled look. "I don't understand".

"Well, you see, I think I time traveled here, to this day in the 31st. century. It's just like I said before, I woke up in the 20th. century. This morning, er, the morning I got up in the 20th. century, I had a huge fight with Mamoru over the telephone. Afterwards, I went to the ice cream shop and worked my way through three classes of coke. Then Setsuna came in, and she must have seen me sulking by myself in the corner booth. She asked me what was wrong, I told her about the fight. I told her I felt I couldn't trust Mamoru, and I wondered what the future would be like without him. She tried to comfort me, and told me to go shopping with the girls. Instead I went home. I wished out loud that I wanted to know what the future without Mamoru would be like. The next thing I knew, my ceiling began to turn swirling and turning violet, and I was beamed up into it. Then, I felt myself falling, and then I was lying flat on my stomach. Hoshiko, I didn't know her name at the moment, was with me. I got up, then Hotaru came for Hoshiko, to do some training. I walked into the palace, talked to Michiru, then had one of the maids fetch you. I've been in half of a daze since I arrived".

Seiya looked at her with his dark blue eyes wide as saucers. "Are you sure? Maybe the fall..."

Tears began to fill an agitated Usagi's eyes. "No! You see, I told you that you wouldn't believe! I..."

"Calm down, Odango! It's okay" he said caressing her gently as the tears came cascaded down her face".

Usagi gasped, trying to catch her breathe. "Michiru said Mamoru was a widower, and that Setsuna and Rei are in a 'heated competition' for his heart. Is that true?"

"Yes, very much so. The societal news has had several rumors and stories about the intense rivalry. Oh, Pluto and Mars say it's not a competition, but everyone knows it is. Their friendship has gone south, alright".

Usagi's felt her heart hurt with in her. Rei and Setsuna both after widowed Mamoru.

Then, her thought turned to another important point in this new future. "Seiya, how long have we been married?"

"1,003 years. It'll be 1,004 years on June 9th; and you know, you look more beautiful than ever. I'm still as crazy about you as the day I first saw you, all the way back in the 20th. century."

"WOW!" thought Usagi. "He's still passionately in love with me when we first met each other. I hadn't even made it the alter with Mamoru, and already we were already becoming distant and losing our romantic fire.

Seiya seems to never run out of fire and romance. And I like that. I love that".

She felt her thoughts were cut off by Seiya putting his arms around her and giving her a passionate kiss.

"Now, my dear odango, why don't we get through this dinner tonight, then we'll see if we can't straighten everything else out?" he said after releasing her lips.

"Alright". It was the only word Usagi was able to say, for she felt paralyzed after such a passionate kiss.

(Chapter 4 coming soon!)


	4. Sailor Cosmos and A New Sailor Moon

NOTICE: I do not own Sailor Moon. She belongs to Naoko Takeuchi. I'm just a fan, and this my original fan-fiction story!

/

Usagi stood on terrace outside of her royal bedroom window. It had a breathe taking view of the west side of the palace grounds. Beside her stood her handsome husband, holding her hand ever so gently.

" Seiya," said Usagi turing toward him, "tell me about Hoshiko. What kind of child is she?"

"She's the best daughter a man could want. She reminds me of you in so many ways! She's very funny, polite and smart, just like you! She has your smile and your heart. She's also has the promise of being a very good and powerful Sailor Senshi".

"Well, both of her parents are Sailor Senshis!" said Usagi with a smile as she took the king's hand.

"True!" he replied. "She's Sailor Moon now - and she does know how to throw her tiara!"

"She's Sailor Moon? The only Sailor Moon? Does that mean at this point and time I'm..I'm..."

"Sailor Cosmos?" he finished. "Oh Yes, very much so."

A thought struck Usagi. "My locket! Has it changed any?"

"What do you mean, Odango?"

"When I would turn into Eternal Sailor Moon, My locket you see, it had every color of the rainbow on it. I was just wondering, since I'm Sailor Cosmos, is my locket any different?"

"Hmm...well you Cosmic Locket is in the safe above the bed". He walked into bedroom and pointed to a large picture of roses above their king sized bed. He pulled the picture away from the wall like you would open a cabinet door, and quickly opened the safe. He reached in and pulled out a small, heart shaped locket. No, this locket didn't look anything like her eternal locket at all. It was mostly covered in white gold; gold trim outlined it, and there was a beautiful diamond-like crystal in the center of it.

"Oh! It's beautiful," gasped Usagi.

"Just like you" replied the king.

"I wonder," said Usagi, "If my locket, I mean my eternal locket that I had during the 20th. century, transported me here. It had to have been my eternal locket." she said.

Then another thought came to her, thought she didn't say it out loud. "When I originally traveled in time, there were two of me. The one who time traveled and fought the Wise Man, and the future Neo Queen Serenity who was asleep in the quartz seal. There is no second me this time, only the me that time traveled. My locket becomes more powerful every time it's upgraded! Tthis is wonderful! I have a new future if I choose Seiya! I..."

"Odango, is anything wrong?" asked a concerned Seiya interrupting her thoughts.

She turned and gave him a sweet smile. "No! Nothing in the least, my dear Seiya. I was just thinking a moment. I...Oh! The dinner tonight. What time does it start.

"At seven, only two hours from now," he said pointing to a grandfather clock standing in one of the bedroom corners. "Minako will probably be here in about fifteen minutes so she can start obsessing over the perfect dress for you to wear ".

"Oh, am I suppose to say anything tonight!?"

"Your just introducing Mamoru. Just say something fluffy and nice about the Research Center and it's president. After all, no one but the Senshis and I know you and Mamoru were once an item in the 20th. century.

Usagi nodded. "Good to know...Hey! Why don't we find Hoshiko, so I can get to know her a little bit better. Is she coming to the dinner?"

"Of course. It won't last a terribly long time, or at least I hope it won't. I'd much rather spend me evenings with you in more cozy setting" he said with a mischievous grin.

Usagi smiled. "Oh, he is romantic!" she thought as her heart skipped a beat.

"Well, let's find Hoshiko, and I suppose get through this dinner! I'll have to get back to the 20th. century pretty soon!"

"Why?"

"So I can break up with Mamoru and set everything on the right path!" said Usagi with a smile.

"Yes," she thought to herself as she slipped her arm around Seiya's own, "Crystal Tokyo won't disappear. I'm the one whose saved Earth and the Milky Way so many times, I should at least get to pick the king I want! Yes, my mind's made up. Seiya is going to be my king!"

--

(Chapter 5 coming soon!)


	5. Game on!

NOTICE: I do not own Sailor Moon. She belongs to Naoko Takeuchi. I'm just a fan, and this my original fan-fiction story.

/

It was beautiful spring afternoon as Seiya and Usagi strolled through the rose gardens to the royal training grounds. She saw Hoshiko and Hotaru coming over the hill, and Haruka following close behind.

"Mommy! Daddy!" cried the cute little black haired girl as she ran toward her royal parents.

"Hello, my little Odango!" replied Seiya as he lifted her up and spun her around.

"You should have seen me today! Haruka says I'm getting better with each training session!" she said excitedly.

"That she is," said Haruka, who had now caught up to the group. "Her tiara throwing skills are getting better. She fended off all of my World Shaking attacks today."

Usagi smiled and looked at Seiya; he was beaming with pride.

"What a loving and devoted father he must be!" she thought to herself.

"Now, Hoshiko," said King Seiya, "it's probably time to go in and take a bath so you can get ready for the dinner tonight".

"Do I have to really have to go!?" she said in a whiney, yet playful way.

"Yes, my little odango. Now hurry along".

Haruka turned to Hotaru. "That goes for you, too," she said taking the smallest Outer Senshi by the hand.

Neo Queen Serenity and King Seiya followed behind their daughter. Inside the palace the were greeted by a somewhat frazzled Sailor Venus.

"Usagi!" she said hastily, "Where have you been!? I've been looking every where for you for twenty minutes now! We've got to pick out your dress and get you ready for the dinner tonight!"

"Calm down, Minako!" said Usagi. "We've got plenty of time. Come on, we'll find something".

--

Hurrying down the palace halls, they were met by Rei, who waved heartily to them.

"Hello!" she said as she waved to the small group. "Minako, I thought you were going to help me with my pick out my outfit for the dinner tonight!"

"Oh! I have to help Usagi first, then I'll..."

"It's okay, Minako" Usagi interrupted. "I can find something to wear"

"Are you sure?"

"Of course!"

"Okay...come one Rei!" Said Sailor V taking the Fire Senshi by the hand.

"Whew! She's always this wound up when important events come up!" said Seiya.

"I can believe that!" said Usagi.

Just then Setsuna and Michiru appeared in the hallway.

"Michiru, you have to help me decide which dress I should wear! Should it be my black one, or maybe my dark red one? I know you said you liked my light blue one not too long ago...Oh, hello!" said Setsuna as she spotted the king and queen.

"Hi!" said Usagi.

"You're having someone help you get ready tonight, too, Setsuna!?"

"What do you mean?"

"Rei just snagged Minako to help her pretty herself up for the dinner".

Setsuna gave her king a wide eyed look, then turned back to Michiru with a determined look on her face. "Michiru, maybe you could help me with my hair, too, if you have time".

"Oh, sure, Setsuna," said the Sea Senshi, who was trying not to burst out laughing. "Well, come on, if I'm going to help you with your hair, we'd better start now. I've got to get myself ready, too, you know!"

Setsuna started off down the hall again and Michiru turned toward Usagi and Seiya. "Did you see that look she gave you when you told her Minako was helping Rei? And how she asked me to help her with her hair? I know what she's thinking, and it's 'Game on, Rei. I know I'm going to win Mamoru's heart, and be his new wife!' ".

"Michiru, are you coming?" called Setsuna from down the hall.

"Oh, yes! I just had to say something to the queen and king". She turned back to the royal couple and rolled her eyes. "Well, I better go help her get ready. Keep your eyes open, it's going to be an interesting evening!" She smiled and sprinted away to assist her fellow Outer Senshi.

Usagi turned to Seiya and smiled. "Come on, my dear king. You can help me pick out my outfit".

--

(Chapter 6 coming soon!)


	6. This Is the Destiny I Choose

NOTICE: I do not own Sailor Moon. She belongs to Naoko Takeuchi. I'm just a fan, and this my original

fan-fiction story!

(Again, thanks for all kind comments and encouragements!)

/

The royal banquet hall were the dinner was suppose to take place was one the grandest rooms Usagi had ever been in. Oak floors, beautiful silver curtains on the numerous windows; spotless white linen clothes covered the numerous dinning tables tables. The dinner wear and silver sear was the prettiest Usagi had ever seen. Roses were engraved in silver wear; the dinning plates were trimmed in silver, and the drinking glasses (which were really more like goblets) were crystal. The dinning tables were in two rows of five dining tables, and an another dinning table connected the two rows at the very end.

"I can't believe all of this is mine!" thought Usagi as she took her place at the door by Seiya. They were to greet all of the guests (about a hundred of them) that came into the royal dinning hall. Most of the guests were important business leaders and city officials, and their spouses. Finally, everyone settled in and diner was served.

After everyone was finished, Usagi, who had been sitting at the connecting table with Seiya and Hoshiko, stood up to make her introduction of the President of the Crystal Tokyo Science Research Center - Mamoru Chiba.

"I really hate public speaking" was the first thought Usagi when she got up to introduce Mamoru.

"Ladies and Gentleman," she began, trying not to betray her nervousness, "It gives me great pleasure to introduce the President of the Crystal Tokyo Science Research Center, Mamoru Chiba. Tonight, President Chiba will give us an update own the progress of the Research Center's experiments and new technologies, and how they're working to further technology for everyone's benefit! Please give President Chiba a round of applause".

Thundering applause and even a standing ovation were given to Mamoru as he took the small podium at center of the table. He did look nice in his black suit and bow tie.

"Thank you, Queen Serenity. I very much appreciate this great honor, this opportunity to share with everyone here our advancements at the CTSRC."

Mamoru began to tell the guests about all the wonderful things that the Research Center had done. At one point, Usagi turned her attention away from the Mamoru and focused on Rei. She was starting directly at Mamoru. She never blinked, and her face was completely flushed. She turned and looked at Setsuna, who had pretty much the same look on her face. Usagi finally turned her attention to Haruka and Michiru; Haruka had her hand over her mouth, and Michiru was biting her bottom lip intensely. Usagi knew they were both trying not to laugh at Rei and Setsuna. At one point, Haruka leaned over and whispered something in Michiru's ear. Michiru then looked her down and put her hand over face.

"I'd sure like to know what Haruka said to Michiru," thought Usagi.

Finally, after about forty minutes, Mamoru finished his speech. Usagi rose again, and shook his hand, then turned to the podium as he sat down.

"Thank you, President Chiba, for that enlightening speech. We're all in debt to you and the Research Center's dedication. Let's give the president one more round of applause" said the queen as she raised her hands.

--

Finally, after the dinner was over with, Hoshiko had been put to bed, Usagi settled in comfortably on her the extra large bed. It was nice to be out of her royal dress and into a silk nightgown.

"Oh! I'm glad that dinner's over with. How about you, Odango?"

"Mmmm, yes," she said with a starry look in her eyes.

"What are you thinking about, dear Odango?" said Seiya setting himself by her on the bed.

"Oh, just about you, our life together," she said turning to him. "You know, I must tell you something."

"I'd love to hear anything you would tell me," he said putting his arms around her.

"Back in the 20th. century, I'm still with Mamoru, but we are, or were, growing apart. He seemed to be wrapped up in his studies, and in his Harvard chemistry partner. It's just our romance seemed to be dying, and we hadn't even made it down to the alter! But you say we've been married for over a thousand years, and you still seem crazy about me! You still kisses when ever you can, and you always hold and caress me when ever you can!"

"You don't like it?"

"NO! Just the opposite - I love it! And I can see how much you love Hoshiko, too."

He smiled and gave her kiss just like he had earlier. "Oh, by the way, you did a great job at the dinner tonight!" said Seiya.

"Um, Oh, thanks," she said smiling sweetly at him. "Hey, does it seem a little warm in her to you?"

"Um, maybe a little bit," he said mischievously.

"I'm really talking about the temperature," she said.

"Oh, the temperature!" he said giving her a peck on the cheek.

"I'm just going to step outside on the terrace and get a breathe of fresh air," she said giving him a return peck.

"I'll be waiting right here for you, my sweet Odango".

She stepped out onto the terrace and looked up at the beautiful, clear sky. The constellations and the stars that made them up sparkled brightly. The shone like distant diamonds in the sky, and the sight filled Usagi with contentment and hope.

"Yes, this the future, the destiny I choose for myself," she whispered out loud to herself.

Just then, the sky above her turned violet and began to swirl. Once again, she felt herself being pulled upward and turning.

"I guess I'm going back to the 20th. century!" she thought to herself.

Several moments later, Usagi felt herself falling; then, BAM! She was lying on her bed, and she was dressed in the outfit she had put on that morning.

"At least this entrance had some padding at the end," thought Usagi.

She got up and went outside onto her balcony, and looked up at the night sky. It was just as clear and beautiful as the one she had just left in the 31st. century.

"Tomorrow I'll call Mamoru and explain everything to him" she thought. "Then" she thought as a smile came over her face, "I'll get in contact with my sweet Seiya. I can't wait to see him again".

--

(Chapter 7 coming soon! For anyone who's worried this was a dream sequence, I promise you, it isn't!)


	7. A Chat With the Guardian of Time

NOTICE: I do not own Sailor Moon. She belongs to Naoko Takeuchi. I'm just a fan, and this my original fan-fiction story.

/

Toss. Turn. Usagi opened one eye slightly. It was morning, and the sun was creeping into her room to tell her so. She opened both eyes and looked at the sunbeams dancing on the floor; as they came through her sliding glass door, small rainbows made themselves present around the room.

Usagi began to reflect on her journey to the 31st. century. It was such a relief, such a burden was lifted to know Crystal Tokyo, everyone's happiness, and the stability of Earth itself didn't hinge on her and Mamoru being married. Tears began to fill her eyes at the thought of not being bound by such a strict destiny. She knew now that she was free to marry the one who she really loved. Why didn't she realize earlier it was Seiya she had fallen in love with? She did care about Mamoru, but it was now that she realized, truly, that it was Seiya she wanted to spend her life with.

"I suppose" thought Usagi as she squeezed her pillow "I've known I loved him all the long, I just didn't want to admit it myself. I guess..."

RING-RING! RING-RING! RING-RING!

"Oh! Who's calling this early!?" she thought, a bit annoyed.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Usagi!?"

"Setsuna? Is every thing okay?"

"Usagi, I need to speak to you right away!"

"Alright, I'm listening".

"No! I need to see you in person".

"Um, okay. Should I come over to your house?"

"No, everyone's still asleep. Besides, this conversation is just for the two of us. Will you meet me at the bakery in 25 minutes, at eight?"

"Twenty-five minutes!? I'll try".

"Good! I'll be waiting for you! Good bye!

"Bye".

A sinking feeling began to overtake the Moon Senshi. Shouldn't she have been expecting this? Shouldn't she have known that it would be impossible to travel through time without at least the Guardian of Time knowing? She sighed heavily and put her feet on the floor. As she walked over to her closet, she began to think of all the things Sailor Pluto might say to her.

--

The bakery was already busy when Usagi arrived. She went inside; the shop was filled mouth watering smells.

Then, the green haired lady spotted to her and called out, "USAGI! Over here!"

She could see her friend sitting at a corner booth, with two pretty looking cherry danishes. Usagi walked across the busy store and sat down. Setsuna placed one of the danishes in front of Usagi.

"Here, I got this for you," she said with a knowing smile. "I know time traveling makes one hungry".

"I figured that's what this was about," said Usagi as a blush came over her face.

"First of all, I suppose I should give you congratulations. You're one of very few people who can time travel without my help. You know what this means, don't you?"

"No, I don't... butI think it was my locket that allowed my to time travel".

"I couldn't agree with you more. That means, your locket is powering up again. Usagi, it means your in the beginning stages of becoming Sailor Cosmos!"

"I'm turning into Sailor Cosmos?"

"Yes. Did you bring your locket with you?"

Usagi reached into her small pink purse, pulled out the eternal locket and gave it to Setsuna.

"You see," she said, "The gold is beginning to change slightly. It's not tarnishing, but turning white. Your Cosmic Locket in the future is white gold, as you well know now".

"Yes".

"Now, Usagi, let's get down to your future. You saw the future with Seiya as your husband your and beautiful, black haired daughter Hoshiko".

"Uh, hu. Setsuna, did you know all the long that the future didn't depend upon me marrying Mamoru?"

"Of course".

"Then why didn't you tell me!?" Usagi asked in a frustrated tone.

"Because you and Mamoru were in love for such a long time, I didn't think it mattered. Then, yesterday, when I saw you were upset and were growing distant and distrusting of Mamoru, I was worried just for you two, not the future. I really did want you two to work things out, but since I knew the future didn't depend upon your marriage, I decided to stay back, except for giving you encouragement. If the future really did hinge on your union, I would have told you so yesterday. You're a young lady, Sailor Moon, and you have to make choices concerning your love life. I did suspect that you had love for Seiya, but I didn't want to press you. When I saw you and Mamoru reunited, I thought you two would be together forever".

Usagi was relieved to hear confirmation that the future wasn't dependent upon her and Mamoru's union.

"Setsuna," Usagi began nervously, "Since you know everything else, what happens between you and Rei?".

Sailor Pluto blushed. "I knew you would ask me that. Look, that small window of time you experienced in the 31st. century isn't the way Rei and I will be all throughout Crystal Tokyo. Our "rivalry" according to the future, allergy plagued Michiru had only begun about a week and half before on the day you had arrived. Don't you think if there were serious, deep problems, Michiru and Haruka wouldn't be laughing at us like we were two middle school girls?"

"True..."

"Anyways, about a week after that dinner, Rei and Mamoru will start dating, and, in a few months they'll be married. They'll have four children, two boys and two girls".

"But if you know this now, and you know this in the future, why do you even start this "rivalry" with Rei?"

The green haired Guardian sighed. "I suppose my emotions will get the better of me, even though I know Mamoru has never or ever will love me romantically. Besides, I will get married someday!"

"You will!? To whom?"

"Now, Usagi, I can't tell you EVERY THING!"

"Oh, come on Setsuna!" Usagi whined.

"No, no! Look, everything will be alright; Rei and I will have a few weeks of strain on our friendship, but once I again realize that Mamoru isn't interested in me, I'll make up with Mars, and everything will be okay."

"Setsuna, you don't know what a relief it is to know that I can choose my own king! To know that everything, especially between you and Rei, will be okay in the future. Now, how do I tell Mamoru, and everyone else?".

"Don't you think you should contact someone special first?"

"Seiya!" said Usagi as she laughed at herself. "Of course! I suppose I should tell him I do love him, and tell him everything I know, first!"

Setsuna gave her princess a big smile and said, "Come on, Usagi! Let's go get in touch with your future king!"

--

(Chapter 8 coming soon! We'll see the Seiya again in the next chapter.)


	8. A Love Message Crosses the Galaxy

NOTICE: I do not own Sailor Moon. She belongs to Naoko Takeuchi. I'm just a fan, and this is my original fan-fiction story.

/

"So, just exactly how can I get in touch with Seiya?" Usagi asked after finishing off the last bite of her pastry. "It's not like I can send him or a letter or call," she joked.

"No; fortunately, your dear mother taught me how to do such a thing many centuries ago. Come on, we'll need to find a quite place outdoors. Let's try the park".

--

After finding a relatively quite spot in the park, Setsuna turned to Usagi and said, "Are you ready?"

"Yes, ever since I got back from the 31st. century!".

"Alright; simply hold up your locket towards the sun, and concentrate very hard on Seiya. You're to call for him in your mind, tell him you want to see him".

Usagi thought hard about her sweet Seiya. After a few moments, a beam of gold light shot out of her eternal locket, and upwards into the sky.

"Is that it?" she asked.

"Mmmm, hmmm," Setsuna replied. "Your message will reach him. You watch, he'll be here soon!"

"Setsuna, I wonder...you're helping me change the future without a care it seems. Why?".

"Like I said before, it's not that everyone's future that will change, just yours. Usagi, as I told you, I know Mamoru and I will never be together, I know that; I always have. That's why I'm helping you".

"I don't understand".

"Usagi, you have the chance to be with the person you truly love, and you know you want to spend you life with. You and Seiya will always be happy together. I'll always be in a unrequited love with Mamoru, never able to be with the one I truly love," she said with a tear forming in her eye. "But you can be!" she said as her voice got stronger. "I won't be able to spend my life with the man I fell in love with, but you can. I want you to have the happiness that I'll never have, Usagi!"

"Oh, Setsuna!" cried Usagi. She had never seen Setsuna open herself up like this before. Now she understood. Her heart ached for her fellow Sailor Senshi, but she knew there was nothing she could do.

"I understand. You don't know how grateful I am to you!"

"Don't start crying, Usagi!" said Pluto as she tried to hold back her own tears. "When Seiya gets here, I don't want your face to be all red!"

--

"Seiya? Seiya!? SEIYA!?"

"Hu, did you say something?"

"OH! You were just sitting there, staring into the oblivion, and I wanted to make sure you were okay!"

"Mmmm, yeah! I was just thinking, Yaten. I'm sorry."

"You were thinking about HER again, weren't you?" said Taiki looking up from his book.

"Well, if you really want to know, I was! I felt like she was calling me. I could hear her so plainly!"

"You just need to get more rest," quipped the silver haired Starlight.

"I...I just feel like I could hear her. It's almost as though her her thoughts, or words, were being sent directly into my brain!"

"Yaten's right. Maybe you do need more rest".

"No! I'm telling you! Odango's voice was so clear inside my head". Seiya sighed and looked out the window.

"Look," said Taiki taking on a serious tone, "maybe you should talk to Princess Kakyuu. Maybe she can help you".

"True. I'll go and find her".

--

Seiya found his princess sitting outside the palace watching the beautiful sunset of Kinmoku.

"Princess?" he asked coming up behind her.

"Fighter!" she exclaimed. She saw the look on his face, and knew immediately that something was bothering him. "What is it, Fighter?"

"I've been thinking about her again".

"Usagi, Sailor Moon?"

"Yes. I've tried to push her to the back of my mind, but I can't! A few minutes ago, I could hear her voice in my head as plain and brightly as the day! I felt as though she were calling for me".

"What was she saying?"

"For me to hurry to her side. She wanted to see me, and that she loves me. Yaten and Taiki said I probably just need more rest than what I'm getting; maybe they're right".

"No, Fighter, I don't think Healer and Maker are right!"

"You don't, Princess?".

"Fighter, I know that she has feelings for you. You should go to her."

"But..."

"Go on! It won't hurt anything, will it?"

"No, I suppose it won't, Princess".

"You're such a devoted and caring man, Fighter. I can see why she'd fall in love with you. Now, go to her!"

--

Usagi was back at the ice cream shop. Her outlook and disposition were the complete opposite from the last time she had been there. She sucked cheerfully on her strawberry milkshake and thought about Seiya. She looked up just in time to see Makoto and Ami coming in through the door.

"Mako! Ami!" she called waving her right hand up in the air.

"Usagi! Hey, we were just talking about you. Neither one of us saw or heard from you the other day, and we were a bit concerned!" said the Senshi of Mercury.

"Oh! Well, everything is fine, you two!"

"Good to know!" Makoto replied happily. "Say, how about going shopping, since everything's fine?"

"Terrific! We should call Rei and Minako, too!" Usagi bubbled. "It's a beautiful day, and who knows what will happen!"

--

(Chapter 9 coming soon!)


	9. Setsuna, A Double Agent For Love!

NOTICE: I do not own Sailor Moon. She belongs to Naoko Takeuchi. I'm just a fan, and this is my original fan-fiction story.

/

"WOW! It seems like forever since I've been here!" thought Seiya as he walked through the park where he and Usagi had met for their "date". The sights and sounds filled the midnight haired man with memories of his first time on Earth. Nothing was completely certain then; nothing, save his love for the beautiful Usagi Tsukino, Sailor Moon. It was a beautiful Monday evening, and he was happy to be back on the planet of his beloved Odango.

He had disguised himself quite well in causal slacks and a T-shirt; he didn't want to be mobbed by Three Lights fans after all. The biggest help was the fact the he had stuffed his long, dark pony tail into a baseball cap, so know one would get suspicious. He leaned against a light pole. "I hope you're right about her being in love with me, Princess" he said to himself. "Now, it's time to find Odango!"

Unbeknownst to him, as former idol and Sailor Senshi thought about what he might say to the beautiful Sailor Moon when he saw her again, three other Sailor Senshis on the other end of the park were headed directly toward him. They stopped about eight feet away from the light pole where he was at.

"Hotaru, honey, would you like a balloon?" asked Haruka.

"Yes! Yes! I want a..."

"A purple one!" laughed Haruka as she finished the youngest Outer Sailor's sentence.

"Of course I do!" said the little Sailor.

"Alright. Hey, Michi...Michiru? Are you alright?"

"Oh! I'm sorry, I must have fazed out for a moment. I'll wait here while you get Hotaru her balloon".

"Okay, We'll be right back," said the Sky Senshi with a bit of concern. "Come on, Hotaru".

"That wave!" Michiru thought. "I know that Sailor Presence! It's the same one I felt when I saw doing the concert with the Three Lights!" Michiru quickly looked around. At first, she didn't see anyone who could be one of the Starlights. Then, she spotted the trim man leaning against the light pole. He didn't have a long pony tail, but he did have a baseball cap that could hide a long pony tail. "He's come back for Usagi!" Michiru screamed inside of herself. "He wants to try to talk her into marrying him, or going back to his planet, or..."

"Michi, are you feeling okay?"

"Oh!" said the Sea Senshi zooming her attention on the Sky Senshi, "I...yes, 'Ruka , I'm alright.

Come on, let's go home! I'm sure Setsuna is waiting for us".

--

Later that night, after young Hotaru was tucked into bed, Michiru felt it was time to tell Haruka and Setsuna about her feeling at the park, and the fact that she was sure she had seen Seiya.

"Haruka, Setsuna, I need to tell you something. Today at the when we were at the park with Hotaru, I felt the wave of Sailor".

"Oh! A new one?" asked Pluto, who already knew that Michiru would say.

"No! One we already know! Sailor Star Fighter - Seiya Kou!"

"What!?" cried Haruka.

"Oh yes! I'm completely sure I saw him, even though he was disguised!"

"This quite a shock!" said Setsuna, who was doing her best to play along. "Do you think anything is wrong on his planet?"

"No, No!" exclaimed Michiru. "I think he's come back for Usagi. I know he has!"

"But she's going to marry Mamoru!" said a red faced Haruka.

"I know, I know!" replied Michiru. "Setsuna, what are your thoughts?"

"This could be troubling," said a stern Setsuna, who was truly giving a great performance. "Let's wait, though, just for tonight at least. Perhaps the three of us can spy on the girls hangouts tomorrow. If need be, we'll follow them. We have to know that he's doing here!' she said in a firm tone.

"I couldn't agree with you more!" said Haruka. "We can't have him causing trouble!"

"Oh boy!" thought Setsuna to herself as she headed toward her bedroom, "I've become a double agent!"

--

Setsuna rolled over in her bed. The digital clock on her night stand blared 11:34 PM in bright red.

"I suppose everyone's asleep by now!" she thought. "Now, I've got to go to Usagi!"

She quietly eased out of bed and changed back into her regular clothes. She would have to go and tell her Princess about everything. She was about to open her bedroom door when she thought, "One of the girls is bound to her the front door open and close! Not to mention the the noise of unlocking and locking the it. I suppose I'll have to go out through the window". She couldn't help but smile as she thought, "Me, Sneaking out of my own home! Being a double agent is going to be bit harder than just giving a good performance in front of 'Ruka and Michiru."

Gingerly, Plu opened the window, careful not to make a lot of noise. Now for the screen. Again, very easily she opened it. She paused a moment; no sound except soft snoring from the other three bedrooms.

She picked up her purse and carefully climbed out the window. She turned back and pulled the window pain back down. That way, the house wouldn't get a draft, and if one of the others came into her room in the morning there wouldn't be anything obviously wrong. Now she would have to walk the four miles on foot, for the starting of a car would surely wake them. Quietly, she softly made her away down the driveway, then, faster and faster, she began to run toward the home of her Princess.

--

Finally, the double agent had arrived at her destination. Now, how was she to wake Usagi, but how!?

She couldn't very well ring the doorbell; she didn't want to through rocks at her sliding glass door, for that might wake up Luna along with Usagi.

"Shoot!" thought a frustrated Sailor Pluto. "How can I wake her up without waking anyone else up!? Oh, of course!"

She pulled out her Sailor Transformation wand and concentrated her thoughts on Usagi. A few moments later a black ray shot out from her wand, and into Usagi's bedroom. "I'm sorry to wake you up," thought Setsuna as she put up her wand, "But if you're going to have to stay one step ahead of Michiru and Haruka if you want the future you saw!"

Two minutes later the sliding glass door opened, and Usagi emerged.

"Setsuna!?"

"SSSSHHHHH!" said the Time Guardian as she put a finger to her lips. "I've got to talk to you, now!"

Usagi nodded and disappeared. A few moments, she was outside with the green haired Sailor Senshi.

"Usagi, I found out that Seiya's already here on Earth!"

"That's great, Setsuna, but couldn't this wait until a decent hour?"

"No! I found out from Michiru. She felt his Sailor wave at the park today. She confessed it to me and Haruka earlier this evening. Listen, those two are not happy with him being here. I had to play along with them. I hate to say it, but I'm the one who suggested they spy on you tomorrow".

"Terrific".

" I didn't have much of a choice! Look, Haruka, Michiru, and me are suppose to spy on you and the other girls tomorrow, and keep an eye on some your favorite hangouts after your school lets out".

"So your saying I should watch my back and go straight home from school tomorrow?"

"No, Usagi. I'm saying you CAN'T go to school tomorrow. Look, I think I know how we can get through this. You'll have to leave your house very early tomorrow; you'll put on your school uniform so your family won't suspect anything. I'll be waiting for you here at 6:00 AM. Then, we'll contact Seiya again, find him, and let you two talk things over. Oh, and you'll need to call one of the girls and give them some excuse as to why you're not at school. That way they'll have something to tell your teacher, but more importantly Haruka and Michiru if they run into them...and trust me, they will!"

"Okay, but I have one question. Does it have to be so early?"

Setsuna smiled and shook her head. "Yes, I'm afraid it does. Now, you better get back to bed! You'll want to look rested when you see Seiya tomorrow!"

(Chapter 10 coming soon!) 


	10. Together At Last! Saturn Gets Involved

NOTICE: I do not own Sailor Moon. She belongs to Naoko Takeuchi. I'm just a fan, and this is my original fan-fiction story.

/

6:00 AM did come early. The alarm clock was especially annoying because of the early hour. However, thoughts of Seiya pulled Usagi out of bed. She did managed to get ready, and trudged down stairs. Her father, already up, nearly fell out of his chair.

"USAG!?"

"Oh, good morning, Dad".

"How, er, why are you up so early?"

"I've got to meet a friend. It's important."

"Well, okay...goodbye, Honey!"

"Bye!"

She walked out into the bright sunlight, and it made her squint. Up ahead, she saw Setsuna.

"Well! Good morning, Sleeping Beauty!"

"Hi, Setsuna."

"Hey, did you call one of the girls and tell them you'll be missing school?"

"Uh, oh no, I didn't. Non of them, not even Ami, are probably up yet, anyways".

"True; you can get in contact with one of them later. Now, let's get outta here before Michiru arrives! She suppose to be here in about twenty minutes!"

The two took off eastward; after walking for a few blocks Usagi asked her companion, "Where are we going to, Setsuna?"

"We'll go to the park on the other side of the elementary school. It should be quite at this time of the morning".

--

The two Senshis finally reached the park and planted themselves on a bench to rest.

"I can't wait to see him!" said Usagi.

"I know".

"Look, will we have to do this the whole time Seiya's here?"

"I hope not!" smiled Setsuna.

"What time is it?"

"A few minutes until seven. Do you wanna go a head and send your message?"

"Sure! No need to ask me twice. Should he meet us here?"

"It should be safe enough".

"Alright". Usagi lifted her locket and focused her thoughts on Seiya. A few moments went by, then a beam of golden light shot out and climbed into the sky.

"Now, all we have to do is wait!"

--

Twenty, Thirty, Forty minutes went by as the two long haired Sailors waited. Then, Usagi spotted someone walking down the path toward them. Finally!

"It's him, Setsuna!" said Usagi as joyful tears filled her eyes.

"What are you waiting for!? Go meet him!"

Usagi pulled herself up and ran toward him. "Seiya!? Seiya!? Is that you!?"

"Odango!? You are here! I knew you would be me! I missed you so much, Odango!"

They embraced each other as tightly as they could, and neither one ever wanted to let go. Usagi reached over and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"I've missed you so much!" she said, trying not to cry too hard. "This may be a bit early, but I love you, Seiya!"

"Odango, you have no idea how badly I've wanted to hear those words since I met you!" he said, trying to hold back a few tears of his own.

Finally, after the long embrace was over, Setsuna decided it was time to make herself known.

"Hello, Fighter".

"Pluto! I didn't know you were here!"

"Oh, Seiya, she had to come!" cried Usagi.

"What's going on?" asked the Starlight. "Where you at the park by Usagi's high school last night, Fighter?" asked the Time Guardian.

"Yes".

"Then Michiru was right. She did see you and feel your Sailor presence".

"Neptune? I never saw her yesterday!"

"Oh, Michiru can make herself scarce when she needs to! The important thing is that her and Haruka are looking for you right now, and it's not to take you to a welcome back celebration, Fighter". She turned and looked at her watch, which read 7:52 AM. "It's close to eight now; when Michiru doesn't see Usagi coming out of her house in about fifteen or twenty minutes, she'll know something's up, and she'll contact Haruka and me on our communicators".

"Why'd you even bring it!?" asked Usagi.

"Because I had to keep up appearances! I can't do anything that would raise an eyebrow. Look, you two have a lot of things you need to talk over, and we can't stay here in this park all day. Fighter, do you still have your old Three Lights apartment?"

"No, we gave it up just before we left earth. We didn't see the need to keep it. I checked into a small hotel".

" We can't go back there, it would attract to much attention. Okay...maybe...look there's an abandon factory building about half a mile from here. We should be safe on the roof. It's not due to be demolished for another two weeks, so I think it's the safest place we can find. Follow me".

Seiya gave Usagi a concerned look, as if to say, "Can we really trust Pluto?"

"It's okay. She really does want to help us. She's the one who helped me get in contact with you."

"Alright, if you trust her, Odango, I'll trust her".

--

Meanwhile, in another part of the city, two of the Inner Senshis, Venus and Jupiter, were making there headed towards their school. The conversation was a often discussed topic that could always be rehashed - boys.

"Minako, just how would your dream prince be? What would you want him to say to you whenever he saw you?"

"Oh! A perfect man would complement me whenever he saw me! He'd say 'Minako, you have the most beautiful eyes ever! No one ever had prettier hair than you!' But most of all, Mako, he'd say..."

"Do you ever wear another color hair bow besides red, Venus? Isn't it monotonous?".

"YATEN!? What are you doing here!?"

"Taiki and I here here to see how things are going with Seiya," he said coolly.

"Seiya? He's back in on Earth? I haven't seen him!" exclaimed Sailor V.

"Me, either! Is anything wrong?" added Makoto.

"Just with him. He claims he heard Sailor Moon calling for him . Our princess encouraged him to come and see her. I really wished she hadn't done that".

"He's here to see Usagi!? She's never said anything about seeing him".

"Have you seen her today?"

"No, but I'm sure she's at school!" said Makoto.

"I think I'll go with you two a little ways, just see if she's at school; If she isn't, I've got to find Seiya".

"Oh! Sure, yeah, that'd be great if you'd walk with us!" said a nervous Minako. The books that were tucked under arms slipped as she spoke, then hit the ground".

"Can't you even hold on to your on books like Jupiter does? Here, let me hold on to these until you get your balance back".

The three walked off towards the high school. Behind them, at the street corner edge, stood an extremely petite girl, who had seen everything. She opened the watch-like communicator on her wrist, and punched a button, and waited for it to dial.

"Hello?" came the response from the communicator.

"I did it! I followed Minako and Mako without them knowing! Did I do good on this training exercise?"

"Yes, yes! I'm proud, and I know Michiru and Setsuna will be proud, too!"

"Oh! I think one of their old friends are back!"

"Which one, Hotaru?"

"It's one of those Starlights! The silver haired one. It was cute, he's carrying Minako's books for her".

"Oh, interesting! Listen, you better hurry on to school! I'll see you this afternoon".

"Okay! Bye!"


	11. Hotaru Will Help the Lovers

NOTICE: I do not own Sailor Moon. She belongs to Naoko Takeuchi. I'm just a fan, and this is my original fan-fiction story.

/

"Michi, are you there?"

"I'm here, Haruka. Did you find out anything?"

"Yeah, I sent Hotaru out on a little "training" exercise before school. She thought all she was suppose to do was see if she could follow Minako and Makoto without them noticing. She did, and she said she saw Star Healer with them at one point, too".

"So all three of them are here!?"

"It would seem so. Do you have anything?"

"Oh yes! I waited until fifteen minutes before nine, and Usagi never came out of her house. I'm sure that means she's already with him. They must have made contact last night".

"Hmm...I think we'd better head over to the girls' high school and find out what we can! I'll call Setsuna and tell her what we know. I'll see you soon!"

"Alright, 'Ruka!"

Haruka quickly dialed Setsuna, who was now on the roof of the abandoned factory with Usagi and Seiya.

She was the light on her communicator blinking to tell her Haruka was calling. She turned to her two fellow fugitives, and signaled for them not to make a sound.

"Haruka?'

"Setsuna! We've got some interesting developments!"

"Oh, what is it?"

"First, Michiru never saw Usagi leave her house this morning. She waited until almost nine, but she never came out. Secondly, I went Hotaru out, too. She thought it was a simple training mission to see if she could follow Venus and Jupiter without them knowing. They didn't see her, but she said she saw Star Healer with them, too!"

"Oh! Hmmm...well what do you think we should do?"

"Michiru and I are headed towards the high school. Maybe you should head towards the park by the high school".

"Okay, will do! See you later."

She turned off her communicator and looked at the two young lovers. "Well, they're on to us, and I'm sure it won't take them too long to figure somethings wrong when none of the others know where you're at".

"Can we stay here, Setsuna?" asked Seiya.

"Yes, for now. Hotaru's academy is only about half a mile from here. I'm going to go talk to her and see what if I can find out anything else Haruka and Michiru said. I won't be more than an hour or so. That will give the two of you some time to talk things over!"

--

Seiya and Usagi, now alone, stood and looked at each other.

"This isn't the perfect reunion I had in mind, Odango. I can't believe we're on the run".

"At least we're alone!" replied Usagi.

"That's true. That''s one of the reasons I love you - you can find the good in someone or something no matter what!" he said taking her hand. "Now, about what you said earlier..."

"I love you?" she asked.

"Yes! When did you know?"

"I...not until a few days ago! Look, I should have known all the long I'd fallen in love with you! Ever since Mamoru started his studies in America, him and I have grown distant. The truth is, I have been thinking about you a lot. That question you asked me one time, "Am I not good enough?". I had tried to forget about you, but I couldn't. Then, this past Saturday morning, I had a huge fight with Mamoru. After I hung up on him, I couldn't help wish you were here to make me laugh, to comfort me. Then, later that day, as crazy as it may sound, I traveled to the 31st. century and saw our future together! I become Queen of the Earth, and you're my King! We live in Crystal Tokyo, where our palace is! I know it may all sound insane, but it's really true! I saw our beautiful daughter, too, and she's be the new Sailor Moon! Seiya, do you believe me!?"

He pulled her closely to him and replied, "Yes, absolutely. So, I take it that means we'll be married at some point, Odango?"

"Oh, Yes! I hope so! I don't want to be with Mamoru anymore. I do care about him, but it's you I'm in love with!"

"It's you I'm in love with, too!" He then bent down and kissed her, and the fiery kiss remind her of the two he gave her in the 31st. century.

--

Half of a mile down the road, at the Infinity Academy, Setsuna had pulled the youngest Senshi out of school early that day. Hotaru walked into the front office a bit confused.

"Setsuna-Momma, is something wrong?"

"Something important has come up that involves you, Hotaru."

She escorted her out of the school and out into the warm sunlight.

"What's wrong?" asked Hotaru.

"Hotaru, I need you tell me about this little "training" exercise Haruka sent you on before school".

"You know about that?"

"Yes, tell me about it".

"Oh, well, she said she wanted me to see if I could follow Minako without her knowing. I followed her, and eventually Makoto joined her. I followed them for about five minutes, then they met one of their Starlight friends, the silver haired one".

"Star Healer?"

"Yes! They stopped and spoke with him a few minutes, then they all walked off together".

"Hotaru, that wasn't a training exercise that Haruka sent you on".

"What!?"

"She sent you to spy on those Venus and Jupiter because she wants to find out about Usagi and Sailor Star Fighter".

"I don't understand".

"Look, when the Starlights were here on Earth, Seiya, Sailor Star Fighter, fell in love with Usagi. As it turns out, Usagi fell in love with him, too, though she didn't fully realize that until a couple of days ago.

Now, those two want to be together, but Haruka and Michiru don't want that".

"She doesn't love Mamoru anymore?"

"No, sweetie, I'm afraid she doesn't. That happens sometimes, even though it might be sad".

"But what about the future!?"

"Crystal Tokyo will still happen no matter who Usagi marries".

"But Chibiusa!"

Setsuna paused. Should she tell Hotaru about what would happen in the future? She looked at the heart broken Sailor's eyes, and decided she must.

"Hotaru, in the future, Usagi will have a daughter that you'll be best friends with. Also, Rei and Mamoru will have two daughters who will become Sailor Senshis. One of them will receive the star seed Chibiusa would have gotten. She'll be very much like Chibiusa, that's all I can tell. You and her will be good friends. She'll become Sailor Earth, and she'll inherent the task of being Earth's guardian from her father".

Hotaru looked down. She'd never see Chibiusa as she knew her again! But if Usagi didn't love Mamoru anymore, she couldn't demand that she marry him. She thought about the time that Usagi had literally put the whole world in danger to protect her body. Then, she followed her into Pharaoh 90's core to help her defeat him; there was also the time she saved her when Pluto, Neptune, and Uranus thought she must be destroyed. She knew Usagi loved her dearly. Didn't she have the duty to see that Usagi at least had a happy life after all she'd done for her?

"If being with Fighter is what will truly make her happy, then that's what I want for her! After all, I owe Usagi for saving me!"

"Hotaru, I'm so proud of you for being mature!

"Can I help them?"

"Yes! Come with me!

--

(Chapter 12 coming soon!)


	12. A Meeting With Haruka and Michiru

NOTICE: I do not own Sailor Moon. She belongs to Naoko Takeuchi. I'm just a fan, and this is my original fan-fiction story.

/

"Usagi, Seiya we're back!"

"WE'RE back?" asked Usagi curiously as she held Seiya's hand.

"Hotaru wants to help us," said Pluto gesturing towards Saturn.

"Hello, Usagi! Hello, Fighter!"

"Hi, Hotaru!"

"Nice to see you again, Saturn".

"Now, I think I know how we can keep Michiru and Haruka at bay a bit longer. School will be out in about one hour, and I know those two are already there keeping an eye on the school. I'm going to send Hotaru to find Haruka and Michiru. She's going to send them back to the our house to find, which will of course be a wild goose chase! But as far as those two still know, Hotaru doesn't know anything about the reason for the Starlights' visit," said Pluto.

"Pluto, I'm so glad you're doing your best to keep Uranus and Neptune away from us, but can we really keep this charade?"

"No, I'm afraid we won't be able to much longer. I'm afraid you're just going to have to meet with them, and tell them how you feel. Hotaru and I will go with you. But you're right, Fighter, we can't keep doing this. Do you want me to set up a meeting with them?"

Seiya looked at Usagi. "Odango, we can't keep running from them. Why don't we let Pluto set up a meeting place for us?"

Usagi hated the situation. "Why can't those two just let me live my own life?" she thought.

"Okay, Setsuna, let's meet them. They're just going to have to except the future".

Setsuna opened her communicator and punched the button to contact Haruka, and waited for it to dial.

"Hello?"

"Haruka, it's Setsuna".

"Setsuna! Do you have anything?"

"Yes...Haruka, I'm here with Usagi and Seiya. They want to meet with you and Michiru. They know you two are out looking for them".

There was small pause. Finally, Haruka came back on and said, "Where do you want us to meet you at?"

"Let's meet in the park off of the high school in half an hour". With that, Setsuna closed the communicator.

--

(Chapter 13 coming soon!)


	13. Love Triumphs Again

NOTICE: I do not own Sailor Moon. She belongs to Naoko Takeuchi. I'm just a fan, and this is my original fan-fiction story.

/

Sailors Moon, Star Fighter, and Pluto entered the park's east entrance. Up ahead stood the two Sailors of the two giant blue planets. Setsuna had sent Hotaru to find the Inner Senshis and the remaining Starlights.

"Haruka, Michiru, you've been looking for us?" asked Usagi stiffly.

"All day," replied Haruka with the same stiffness. "We want to know why he's here! We're afraid he came back to try to talk you into going to his planet. You're not taking her back to your planet, Fighter!"

"URANUS PLANET POWER! MAKE UP!"

"NEPTUNE PLANET POWER! MAKE UP!"

"NO! Don't do this!" cried a heartbroken Usagi.

"Yes, don't do it!" came a voice from behind Sailors Pluto, Moon, and Star Fighter.

"SATURN PLANET POWER! MAKE UP!" The Silence Senshi made her between the two fractions.

"Stand down, Saturn!" ordered Neptune.

"No, I won't. You have no right to attack an innocent person who wants only to be with the woman he loves!"

"Uranus, Neptune! Listen to me! It doesn't..."

"Save your breathe, Pluto! If you want her, then you'll have to fight for her, Fighter! URANUS WORLD SHAKING!"

"SILENCE WALL!" cried Saturn blocking the powerful wind attack. "Listen," said Sailor Saturn after she had fended off the attack, "I'll stand between the two of you and Sailor Moon and Sailor Star Fighter and defend them from any attacks that you send their way!"

"Why!?" cried a bewildered Neptune.

"Because they love each other! Even if you won this fight, and banished the Starlights, you couldn't change Sailor Moon's heart. What would you do, force her to marry Mamoru? Force her to take vows of matrimony to a man she no longer loves in that way!? Is that what you two plan to do? You wish to live in a future where your princess is completely miserable? We're soldiers of love and justice! Isn't it the biggest irony of all that you two are fighting against love? Listen, I know that Mamoru wouldn't force Usagi to marry him! He wants her to be happy...don't you want that? Think of all the sacrifices she's made for this Earth! I owe her; she saved my body when everyone else was out to destroy me. Then, she risked her life again to help me defeat Pharaoh 90! None of us would be here if she hadn't set Galaxia free, too! We all owe Sailor Moon. She loves all of us and wants all of us to be happy! After all she's done, don't you she's at least deserves to be with the man she loves!?"

Uranus and Neptune were taken aback by Saturn's speech. They couldn't deny any of what she'd said. They looked down, embarrassed.

"Now, are you going to leave them alone?"

Uranus turned towards Neptune. "Come on, Neptune, we're not going to win this one. Sailor Moon, Sailor Star Fighter, I hope you two are happy together". With that, the Senshis of the two giant blue planets walked off without another word.

Usagi turned towards Seiya. She felt herself fall into his arms.

"It's alright, Odango, it's all over with. They won't harass us anymore".

A few moments later, the Inner Senshis (who had gone back to retrieve the other two Starlights) showed up.

"Everything will be okay now," said Setsuna. "Seiya and Usagi can finally be together in peace".

--

Later that evening Seiya and Usagi watched the sun sink into the ocean.

"Seiya," said Usagi turning towards him, "I'm glad that I discovered it was you I love. I shudder to think how my life would have been if I'd married Mamoru then discovered I didn't really love him".

"Then push those thoughts out of your mind. That's only a possibility of the past now, Odango". Then he put his arm around her gave her kiss, one of the first of thousands that they would share.

--

It was a bit harder to tell Mamoru than Usagi excepted. He did take it a bit hard at first, but he also realized the wisdom young Hotaru had told Haruka and Michiru earlier. He couldn't force Usagi to love him and marry him. He did admit that he too felt distance between them. He wished the two Sailors happiness for their future together, and he and Usagi promised that they would always be good friends. About three months later, Seiya and Usagi were married. Usagi's family did take very well to Seiya, especially Shingo. Here is where Usagi and Seiya's story ends, for you already know what the future holds!

THE END.

From the Author: I hope you enjoyed the story. I'd love to hear about any particular part or chapter you liked. Also, if there was any part you didn't particularly like, I'm open to constructive criticism.

Thanks for reading! - Sarah, a.k.a. SouthernSenshi


	14. The Wedding!

NOTICE: Sailor Moon belongs to and was created by Naoko Takeuchi.

* * *

Hello, minna! :D I had decided to do a second act for my story. I had posted it under a seperate story, but then I had second thoughts, and decided this story's second act should go with along with the first. Anyways, if you enjoy the second act, please reveiw! Arigato! - Sailor Yellow Rose

* * *

**- Act II -**

"Usagi, you look so beautiful!" Minako said, staring at her friend. "Michiru, you really did a good make up job," she said as the aqua haired beauty put on a finishing coat of lip gloss on the bride.

"She owns a cosmetics store, you know," Haruka smirked, but Michiru was to focused on her job to hear the quip.

"There, now it's perfect. Well, we could..."

"No, no! If you say it's perfect, will go with it!" Usagi said, tired of having every kind cream, powder, brush, and heaven only knew what else rubbed on her face.

"Alright then, all we need to do is put on the veil and tiara," Michiru said. Ami promptly handed her the requested items, and the Sea Senshi put them on the bride. "There, all finished! Rei, call Ikuko in and let's get her opinion".

Rei stepped outside to get the mother of the bride; when Ikuko came into the dressing room, she immediately began to cry. "Oh, my little girl's getting married!" she sobbed.

"Oh, Momma, don't start crying!" Usagi blushed. "Don't..." a knock at the door interrupted her.

"Come in!" Makoto called.

Kenji poked his head inside. "It's time". Usagi promptly stood up, and walked towards the hall to take her place. Her bride's maids and flower girl, all wearing puffy sleeved, sugar pink dresses, lined up in front of her. First was Rei, followed by Mako, Ami, the maid of honor, Minako, and finally Hotaru, the flower girl. Carefully, each maidproceeded down the aisle, carrying a tiny boquet of four pink roses. Next came Hotaru, who dropped a mixture of pink and red flower petals along the aisle. Finally, down came the bride and her father. The Moon Princess looked beautiful in her sleevless, hoop skirt dress. She never took her eyes of her awaiting groom, who stood at the front, never looking at the audience. At last she made it to the front of the chapel.

"Who gives this woman to be married?" the minister asked.

"Her mother and I do," Kenji said.

"Very well, now if the bride and groom would join hands". After what seemed like forever (even though it was only about twenty minutes) the minister finally said, "I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride". Before Usagi knew what was happening, Seiya had his arms around her, bent her backwards, and wouldn't let her go. The entire chapel bursted into appaluse as the bride and groom headed back down the aisle. She saw Setsuna, Michiru, and Haruka setting near the front; also among the guests were Galaxia, Princess Kakyuu and Nehellenia. Then, Usagi noticed someone else who was sitting on the far side on one on of the very last benches.

"Oh my...Mamoru! I can't believe he came. I didn't even know he was back in the country". She turned her attention back to her husband, who was smiling at her. "So, how does it feel to be married, Mrs. Kou?" he asked, giving her his famous smile.

"It feels, wonderful," she laughed. "Come on," she said, tugging on his arm. "Let's go!".

"Eager to get to the honeymoon, are we?" he whispered, then scooped her up in his arms.****

"Welllllll...I was actually thinking of the cake and punch".

At the reception, the bride and groom got a chance to great their guests. About half way through the guest line, Usagi thought, "Ugh, the shoes are really beginning to hurt my feet. I wish I could set down. I..."

"Usagi?". Hearing her name jolted her back to reality. There, standing before her, was Mamoru, offering her his hand.

"You're suppose to shake it, Usagi," he joked as she continued to stare at him.

"Mamoru!" she said finally. "I...thank you so much for coming. I didn't even know that you were back in the country!".

"I decided to do my last year here at home. Here, I don't want to hold up the line. Congratulations". He stepped to the side, and find himself directly, himself in front of the groom. He offered Seiya his hand, somewhat slowly, and said, "Congratulations to you, too. Protector her," he said with a small smile on his face.

Seiya accepted his hand and replied, "Understood. Thank you for coming; I know it means a lot to Usagi".

The rest of the Sailor Senshi were observing this from across the room. "What a gentleman Mamoru is!" Rei sighed.

"You're drooling on yourself, Rei," Makoto observed dryly.

"No, she's right," Michiru interrupted, focusing her gaze on Mamoru. "He's always been since I've known him".

"Here comes your gentleman now, ladies," Haruka laughed. "Hello, Mamoru!" she said as he walked towards them.****

"Hello, everyone. You all look nice to night".

"Thank you!" they all said together, though Michiru and Rei's voices could be heard the loudest.

"It was so nice of you to come to the wedding," the Sea Senshi began quickly. "I'm sure it means the world to Usagi".

"I wouldn't have missed it. We're still friends, and I figure Seiya's got to be pretty good man if she fell in love with him".

"I'm glad to know you and Usagi are still friends. It really brings out a person's true character in situations like these," she smiled sweetly, never taking her gaze off of him.

At this Mamoru grew red from embarressment, and Rei grew a little red with annoyance. Haruka noticed this, and decided it was time to distract the Ocean and Fire Senshi. "Hey, Mamoru, Motoki and Unazuki are here today".

"Are they? Oh...I see them...who's that lady they're talking to? Do you know her?".

The Sailors immediately crained their necks towards where Mamoru was looking. "Is that Galaxia?" Ami asked.

"I think it is," Minako replied. "She seems to be having a really good time talking to them". This remark slightly bothered Makoto. Ever since Reika and Motoki had split up last month, she had hoped to have him ask her out. However, from observing the way he was looking at the Golden Senshi, it looked as thought he might ask her on a date. "Don't think that, Makoto, they may never see each other again after tonight...hopefully" she thought, biting her lip just a little.

Meanwhile, the bride and groom had made their way to the cake table, and were observing their friends. "Michiru seemed to really be interested in Mamoru," Seiya whispered in Usagi's ear.****

"Michiru? I'm not so sure. Rei, absolutely, but Michiru?".

"Hey, she might have had a crush on him, but never told you or anyone else".

"True. Hey, let's talk about this more later. I've been dying to try these cakes".

Finally, at the end of the afternoon, just as the sun was beginning to set, the bride and groom said their finally goodbyes to their friends and families. "My baby!" Ikuko cried, squeezing Usagi.

"Momma, it's okay! You've still got Shingo".

"I know, but it still won't be the same as without you". Mrs. Tsukino sighed. "Take care dear...oh, one more thing!".

"Oh please tell me she's not going to say anything about THAT right here, right now!" Usagi thought nervously. "What is it Momma?".

"I want you to find out what kind of perfume it is that Seiya's cousin Kakyuu wears okay? I never got a chance to ask her what it was, and I'd love to have a bottle for Christmas".

"Oh, sure thing!".

"Good. Be safe, darling! Goodbye, Seiya, take care her!".

"Goodbye!" the two lovers called as they headed out of the chapel. On the way out, they passed Rei. "Tell the Sisters thanks for letting us use the school chapel," Usagi whispered.

"Sure thing, I'll make sure I tell them. Goodbye, Usagi. Good luck!".

"Thanks, Rei. Oh, and good luck to you, too," she said with a wink. The Fire Senshi smiled back, and nodded. "Just as long as Michiru doesn't keep acting the way she did tonight!" she thought to herself.

* * *

Next chapter coming soon. Please leave a review! - SYR


	15. NOTICE Please Read

**_~ Author's Notice ~_**

Hello Everyone -

My apology's that it's been so long since I've updated _anything. _:'( I am still going to keep writing, but I've made a few decisions:

* * *

_1. I will posting my stories under another account _

_2. I will be keeping the same pen-name that I have right now, which means this pen-name may be slight adjusted slightly. _

_3. The current stories I was/ am working will be reposted under this new account. These are: Sparkling Collison/ Sailor Promise_

_

* * *

_

Anyways, I hope you'll all come find again. Moving to another account is sort of a way to make a fresh break for me. Again, my pen name on the other account will be the same, Princess Sailor Garnet. Thank you everyone, I so much appreciate everyone who has faved and/or subscribed to my stories. You guys are the best! :D Oh, and will post the link to my new account on this account profile.

** ~ Garnet ^^ **

P.S. If you have any questions, of course you can PM me!


End file.
